


Malingering

by Dzuljeta



Series: Ice-Cream [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Heatwave, One-Shot, Romance, Sequel, heat - Freeform, other planets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 06:22:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11961534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dzuljeta/pseuds/Dzuljeta
Summary: The trip to the already familiar planet does not turn out to be quite as peaceful as expected.





	Malingering

**Author's Note:**

> BBC owns everything.
> 
>  _ **M** alingering_ is a word I _wanted_ to use, rather than needed to.

**Malingering**

 

“I don't think returning here is such a great idea,” Rose muttered, trembling, barely noticing the heat.

“You have been the one insisting we had ice-cream, remember?”

“Yeah.”

“If you want to return-”

“No,” she breathed at him. “I need you.”

“We could return into the TARDIS, get you some proper medicine!”

“It's nothing but a plain human cold. I don't think you can catch it,” Rose assured him. “I used to get those every time merely by refusing to eat anything but ice-cream on occasion,” she giggled.

“Trust me, Rose Tyler. I could fall ill on intention any time. By overdosing on ice-cream, even,” he giggled bitterly.

She fought the wish to glare at him. There could never be too much of ice-cream. Not when they have barely had the time for it during their adventurous life.

“Could you cure me?" Doctor?” She asked instead.

“So that you could live merely on ice-cream again?”

Rose bit her lip, but stayed silent.

“I could,” he smiled at her softly. “But you know my view towards human medicine. Antibiotics,” he winced.

She coughed. “I do, I do honestly wish there were other ways to make me feel better. But there are none, yeah?”

The Time Lord inhaled. “The TARDIS with its stock of human medicine is far away. The heat is rising. We might either run back, or-”

“Or you'd have to give me something else?” Rose spoke quietly, terrified. “I can tolerate the state I'm in. It's nothing but sore throat, really!”

“Sore throat. Running nose. You not reacting to the heat as you're supposed to. You are _ill_ , love. I feel we shouldn't do anything here and now. We _must_ return on board the TARDIS!”

“And wait for another year, is this what you want to say? Haven't you told me there are only few days like this in a year here? The days where we have a considerable chance to survive in this unfriendly environment?”

“And this is the final day of such pleasantness on this planet this year, yes, as I happen to have told you. But we can always return next year,” the Doctor assured her.

She shook her head in warning. “We would, had you not-”

 _Rassilon_. He shouldn't have mentioned to Rose this was likely the last time before the heat and subsequent fires have destroyed the planet for good.

“We could always find some other similar planet,” he reminded her.

“You don't understand. It was here on this planet that we have crossed the line... separating us,” Rose blushed. “It's been-”

“Extraordinary,” he grinned at her. “Exceptional.”

“Yes...”

“I wouldn't want you to experience any sort of discomfort, Rose! You must know I'd rather-”

“I _remember_ ,” she eyed the Doctor knowingly. “Some cold wouldn't stop me, us from getting ourselves-”

“Shhhh. Do you really want this? We can still cancel,” he breathed into her anxiously. The suns were, luckily, not high above in the sky yet. And he knew he wanted this. Knew she wanted this.

“Oh, no. We _are_ going to make this the time of our lives,” Rose smiled, determined. “And I'm going to have as much ice-cream as I want,” she teased him.

Then, Rose licked her lips, thoughtful.

Whether her gesture was intentional or not, the Doctor could wait no longer. “Your wish is my command, Miss Tyler. Whatever you want-”

“Oh, let's just make it out alive in the first place,” she mumbled teasingly.

He blinked at her. “I thought you wanted-”

“I do!” Rose hurried to assure him. “I have even-”

The Doctor saw it. As requested, she hasn't bothered with putting on a bra this time. “Anything for you,” she breathed into him, savouring the incredible sensation of sensuality merely being close to the Doctor was filling the companion with.

The Time Lord has remembered, for however brief a moment, that Rose was supposed to be unwell. Coughing, snuffling... None of this was there.

“Ten minutes,” the Doctor warned her. “Ten minutes before the temperature gets intolerable for humans.”

“Oh,” Rose remembered herself. “Time for finding ourselves a shade, yeah?”

“Yes!” It took them six minutes and seven seconds to get back to the place they had found, so long ago.

“Whew.” The Doctor exhaled, seeing Rose flushed from running. “Are you okay?”

“I _intend_ to be,” she muttered. If he _had_ been intending to make their time inside a soon-to-die planet worth it, it was just about time- She took in several huge gulps of water, just in case.

The impatient look on Rose's face has answered a couple of questions for the Doctor. The ones he was craving to hear answered.

“Tell me you love me, Rose,” the Time Lord's unexpected request has almost taken her out of her pleasant reverie filled with the not-at-all imagined kisses the alien has been placing all over her bare body.

“Do _you_?” She countered, her throat dry.

“Do you _dare_ think otherwise? I have brought you here... Purely by accident, the first time, but-”

“Pure lust does not equal love, Doctor,” Rose breathed, afraid to hear his response.

“Do you think that's all it was?” He gaped at her, bitter.

She began shaking her head wildly. “No!”

“So?” He encouraged her softly, his eyes never leaving hers. Neither have his clever fingers, visibly delighted about every tiniest way her body reacted to his touch.

“You know I love you,” Rose breathed hurriedly.

The Time Lord inhaled, but she stopped him. “Not now. I-”

He nodded at her, licking his lips. “Me, too.”

This time, it felt different. While the Doctor's body enveloping Rose's has been just as relieving and craved-for in all this heat as before, this has no longer resembled just a relief to their suppressed sensual needs any more.

This has been a declaration. A promise. Not having uttered it out loud, they both knew what it was supposed to be.

They weren't talking for a long time afterwards. Once they have, the untold words flooded from their minds simultaneously.

“I swear-”

“I promise-”

 

“I love you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Has anyone spoken of smut? How does one even... :> Later, maybe. If I feel like writing heat in autumn, that is.


End file.
